


Let's Get You Inside

by orphan_account



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: JJ barely has the strength to walk to John B.'s house. He only makes it to John B.'s yard.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Let's Get You Inside

It was a usual weekend. Pope, Kiara, and JJ were always spending the night at John B.'s. It was quite unusual that JJ was the last to get there though. JJ basically lived there with John B., so there wasn't really a reason he wasn't there already. It was getting late, and the temperature was starting to drop. 

"Are you sure he didn't say he was going somewhere?" Kiara pondered, trying to find a solution as to why the teen hadn't gotten to the house yet. She was gnawing on her lip, a sure sign that she was worried. Pope continued pacing in front of the couch as John B. sat on the edge and twiddled his thumbs. 

"Should we go look for him? It's almost 1am. He never is this late. And no, he never said anything about going anywhere tonight." Pope rambled. He scrubbed a hand across his face, worried that he is stuck at Luke's. His father and him might be fighting. The thought made Pope a bit sick to his stomach. 

"Maybe he just had to grab something from home." John B. muttered, unsure if he even believed himself. He would've been back by now. Last time he had seen JJ was this afternoon. He was surfing like usual and John B. just assumed he would show up at the house after he was finished. John B. didn't want his other friends to see how actually worried he was. Pope grabbed his backpack and huffed.

"I'm going to go look for him. He should've turned up, John B." Pope said with a little venom coating his tone. Kiara stood up along with him and slipped her sweatshirt over her head. John B. sighed and stood up. He knew JJ sometimes didn't want to be found. That's why he is reluctant for look for his best friend. He very likely might've had a scuffle with Luke. 

"Should we go to his house? Would he be pissed if we turned up there?" Kiara fretted, not wanting to get JJ in trouble. Pope looked to John B. for an answer. After all, he is the JJ whisperer. 

"Yeah, yeah. That's the only place I think he would be right now." He sighed grabbing the keys to the van and leading the way out of the house. 

The cold air bit at John B.'s arms and he instantly regretted not grabbing a jacket. He was about to get into the van when he heard Kiara gasp. He whipped around to see Kiara starting towards a figure lying by the end of the driveway. Shit. Him and Pope shared a glance before jogging over. The figure had his face covered by his arms, but the blonde hair and lean frame was enough to tell that this was definitely JJ lying unconscious at the end of his driveway. He was only wearing damp swim trunks and a threadbare t-shirt. 

“Goddamn it, JJ,” John B. cursed as he knelt down to his friend. 

“Is he okay?” Kiara fretted, also dropping to her knees beside him. She softly put a hand on him arm before quickly retracting it. “He’s so warm!” She exclaimed. John B. shook the unconscious’ boy’s shoulder. 

“JJ! Wake up, man!” John B. called, hoping to get a response out of him. His heart was pounding and his stomach felt ice-cold with worry. A low groan rumbled out of JJ’s throat. Okay, that’s one victory. 

“John B.?” JJ croaked and peaked a fever-bright, blue eye out from his arms. His hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead and he was visibly shaking. They had seen JJ a lot of things, but not this sick.

“I’m here. You’re lying in my yard.” John B. laughed at the bizzarity, but the worry was evident in his tone. “Can we get you in the house?” John B. patted JJ on the back. He was slipping unconscious once again, but mumbled something incomprehensible. John B. gestured for Pope and Kiara to help get him up. Pope and John B. grabbed their friend’s gangly arms and wrapped them around their necks, basically supporting his whole weight. JJ’s feet dragged clumsily as they tried to catch their balance. 

“I’ve never seen him like this.” Pope muttered, his voice sounding tight. 

“Honestly, me neither.” John B. sighed before starting to half-drag his best friend back to his house along with Pope. JJ moaned even louder and hung his head, his feet completely giving way. Before they could process anything, a small stream of vomit was splattering against the dirt. JJ coughed weakly, his back convulsing. Pope squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore how gross he found this situation. 

“You good?” John B. asked, unsure if his friend was done. JJ responded with a short cough, followed by a bit more of the splatter on the ground. Kiara was trying to pull his bangs from his face with nervous hands. 

“Mhm. Perfect now.” JJ rasped before spitting into the dirt and planting his feet to the ground. 

The rest of the walk back to the house wasn’t nearly as difficult. John B. and Pope let JJ collapse softly onto the couch and Kiara brought out a tall glass of water. 

“What happened, JJ? Why didn’t you call?” Kiara exclaimed, exasperated, but more worried than anything else. JJ looked sheepish, his tired, pink-tinged eyes were glued to the floor. 

“I thought I could make it here. Obviously not.” JJ laughed to himself, obviously annoyed with himself. 

“You were fine surfing earlier, what happened?” John B. asked. He was surprised to see how quickly his health had declined. 

“It came over me when I was walking back from the beach. I didn’t think I was going to pass out!” JJ defended himself and took a small sip from the glass. 

“You scared the shit out of us!” Pope plopped down next to him on the couch. JJ inched away quickly. 

“You don’t wanna catch this, Pope. If you were smart you’d keep your distance!” JJ scolded him. He was overcome by a wet coughing fit. He quickly buried his head into his elbow as Pope patted his back reluctantly. JJ wasn’t one for manners, but he did not want to spray his germs all over his friends. 

“I’ll go get him some dry clothes!” John B. rushed off his room. Kiara sat down on JJ’s other side. His coughing had subsided and now he was wiping the tears that had run down his cheeks during the fit. 

“You poor thing.” Kiara teased, but she actually felt so bad for him. He probably wasn’t used to anybody taking care of him. And the poor guy hadn’t even called for help. What was he thinking? JJ rolled his eyes and dropped his head back against the couch cushion. 

“No sleeping yet, dude.” John B. reentered, holding a fresh pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. JJ stood up shakily and grabbed the clean clothes from his friend. 

“Thanks bro” JJ smiled weakly and gingerly made his way to the bathroom to change. His arms and legs felt like jello. He felt so heavy and like he could sleep for days. 

The mirror revealed his concerning appearance. He was a greenish pale shade, but his nose and cheeks were terribly flushed. His eyes drooped with exhaustion and he had a few broken capillaries from vomiting. Slowly, he peeled his damp clothes off and got himself into John B.’s sweats. JJ felt so guilty to have all his friends so concerned with him. He was fine. He really didn’t need their worry.

JJ came out of the bathroom to his friends piling blankets and pillows onto the couch. 

“You guys are going all out.” JJ mused, kind of uncomfortable with his friends all pining over him. It was an unusual feeling to say the least. 

“We are trying to be nice, JJ! Let us!” Kiara sassed, sitting herself down in one of the spots on the couch. JJ threw himself next to her and let himself melt into the blankets. God, maybe he should get sick here more often. If he was getting this kind of treatment. 

“You guys are such softies.” JJ jested, punching Pope playfully with as much strength as he could muster. Pope raised an eyebrow.

“We’re softies? What kind of punch was that?” Pope teased, earning another playful punch. 

“JJ, you really scared us though. Like you were unconscious. In my yard. Like what the fuck?” John B. plopped down, his tone serious as ever. JJ wanted to deflect, but he knew John B. was right. This was a weird situation he was found in. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you guys. Also sorry for puking in your yard.” He apologized. He didn’t want to make his friends feel bad. That’s the last thing he wants to do.

“Bro are you kidding? Don’t apologize!” Pope exclaimed. JJ quickly ducked away, sneezing a couple times, trying to avoid getting his germs on his friends. 

“Bless you.” Kiara hummed, rubbing his arm. He grimaced. Why was she touching him when he was being absolutely disgusting. 

“Uh thanks.” He chuckled nervously, wiping his running nose against his wrist. “Maybe I should go to bed, you guys don’t have to stick around me.” JJ felt how tired he was starting to catch up with him. His eyes felt so heavy. 

“Dude, we are sleeping in here with you!” John B. said, gesturing to all the pillows and blankets. Damn. 

“I really don’t deserve you guys.” JJ smiled. Kiara gave him a quick hug before draping a blanket around his shoulders. 

“Get some rest, JJ.” She said lovingly, pulling a blanket over herself also. JJ pitched forward with a couple more sneezes that took him by surprise. He barely covered his mouth. Kiara made a face at him, but laughed.

John B. and Pope made their spots on the couch and JJ had the best sleep he has had in a long time, despite being sick.


End file.
